


A Soldier, A Shadow, and A Cowboy

by Arikakun, Captain_Mori, DarthSuki, JT_Sins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Multi, Oral Sex, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mori/pseuds/Captain_Mori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins
Summary: Smutty/Sloppy/Dirty McReaper76 Sin





	

“Turn around…” Soldier 76’s voice came from behind his mask. You stood nervously in front of three men, all of them wore different expression, or at least that you could see. You had agreed to try to take them all on at the same time. It was McCree’s idea and he somehow roped 76 and Reaper into it. 

76 started to feel impatient just standing there waiting for something to happen. He had never participated in something like this before and didn’t know what to do. McCree noticed the man’s impatience and stepped in before he scared off their little mouse. It was hard enough for him to set this up, he couldn’t let this chance slip through his fingers.

“Don’t go scarin’ off our little darlin’ now.”

McCree comes up behind you and pulls you away from the two intimidating men, pushing your backside against his hard dick. You squeak from the suddenness of his actions. He’s grinding into your ass, talking in that gruff southern accent about how much he needs you, telling what he's going to do to you as he lazily gropes you. 

He's pulling at your clothes trying to get it off, not caring about the whines you let out about him stretching the fabric. He’s whispering into your ear about how he needs his release, he needs it to be you who gives it to him. He’s moaning your name into your ear, whimpering when you move against him, you shudder from the feel of his voice so close to your ear. 

Reaper watched silently from behind his mask, he growled at how handsy the man was getting. He acted as if you were just his, he had eyes on you first, he touched you first. A deep, almost feral like growl came from behind Reaper’s mask before he was on you. In one movement Reaper discarded his mask, pushing his lips onto yours, devouring your lips in a heated sloppy kiss.

A squeak came from you as he devoured your lips, dominated your tongue making it submit to his. You willingly submitted to Reaper, you knew he loved it. Which earned you another deep growl from Reaper as he pressed himself into your abdomen, making sure you felt how hard he was, how much he needed release.

“Tengo tantas ganas de darte. Te voy a hacer pedazos…” Reaper growled against your lips as he grabbed your hands forcing them to touch the thick bulge straining against his pants.

“¿Lo sientes, guapa? Esto va a estar dentro de ti” Reaper growled. You trembled against the man as you felt cold wisps of black smoky tendrils snaking around your waist and underneath your blouse as they began teasing your nipples in circles.

He grabs your hands, pulling it towards the bulge in his pants, so that you can touch him while his cold finger-tips trail their way down your body as his smoke begins to pull apart your clothes by slowly fingering at the buttons.

McCree was upset that Reaper has stolen your attention from him, so he turns you around and gets on his knees. He places soft kisses on the inside of your thighs, nipping on them every now and then. You giggle from the sensation of his beard brushing against your sensitive skin. You can feel the smile on his face as he got closer and closer to your heat. 

Your breath hitched as you felt McCree’s warm breath, you almost choked as he took slow, long licks upward and would take time to swirl the tip of his tongue around your clit. You were a moaning mess, your knees started to feel weak. If it wasn’t for Reaper’s tendrils holding you up, you’d be a mess on the floor. 

Reaper greedily groped at the naked skin, he didn’t want to be left behind in the dust by McCree. He pulls your lips into another searing kiss, biting your lip as he pulled away to leave marks on your exposed neck. You moaned loudly and instantly blushed as the two men pleasured you as the other man in the room stood silently as he watched.

Soldier 76 watched the two men bombard your body with pleasure, you couldn’t see his expression from behind his mask, your eyes were clouded with pleasure but you could tell that he enjoyed watching you from the glimpse of his engorged member straining in his pants.

Removing his mask, Soldier 76 huffs as he turns your head his way, capturing your lips in another heated kiss. He was tired of Reaper and McCree having all of your attention. He was there too, and he was going to be damn sure that you knew it. 

Soldier 76 quickly weaved his bare hand in your hair and tugged gently as you kissed passionately back, your tongue tips teasing each others when you let out a sudden moan and had to pull back for a gasp of air when you felt McCree insert his fingers into your heat.

“You okay, sugar?” said a slightly concerned voice from below. “I wanted to feel how wet you were, but I can always go back to using my tongue if you’d prefer it.”

Panting for a second, you breathlessly reply, “You surprised me, but I’m good to continue.”

Your legs are trembling a little, but you manage to remain upright with the help of Reaper’s shadowy tendrils, but god damn, you’re close.

Reaper chuckled against your neck and nipped almost drawing blood, your breath caught in your throat at the sensation of pain and pleasure as he licked the small wound leaving a trail of saliva behind. 

Soldier 76 is tinged slightly pink, and he pauses nervously.

“What’s wrong soldier? You lost your desire?” Reaper taunted, making a show of seductively stroking your neck as he rested his chin on your other shoulder. 

“Get to work, Cowboy. Make her cum,” Reaper smirked, pinching one of your nipples with his fingertips. The sharp pinching pressure forced a whimper from your lips, head tossed back for a moment as you tried to take all of the raw sensation in. Your head was starting to feel heavy with the pleasure, too much euphoria stuffed into a body that could barely handle it. 

This simple, raw almost unspoken act of possessiveness made Soldier 76’s blood boil. A bright flash of red flickered behind his eyes as an insult practically spilled from his lips, and he leaned down to suckle at the nipple that Reaper had ruthlessly tormented between the pads of his rough fingers. He fondled and massaged your breasts in his warm hands, pressing his calloused palms over them. The roughness of his skin was enough to make you shiver, your lips to fall as another moan slipped out.

Reaper took a step back, keeping his tendrils on you to make sure that you continue to stay upright as he looked at you getting worked over by the two men. Seeing you a moaning mess was doing wonders for him as he started to pull out his hard cock and stroking it.

“Don’t start gettin’ cocky, Gabe,” The old soldier growled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “She belongs to all of us.” He couldn’t help but emphasize the last few word. He forced out another moan from you when he leaned forward and pulled a nipple between his lips to suckle hungrily. He pushed away the other man’s hands with a sense of dominance rarely seen outside of the battlefield, if only to bask in the pleasure of having you against him and him alone for one, sweet moment.

“Cocky?” The shadow of a man chuckles, taking his old friend’s sudden flicker of dominance with nothing more than amusement. “I think you’re one to talk.” 76 didn’t realize why until he felt a hand pressing eagerly between his thighs, palming against the erection that had long since been forming from the moment he saw you under both the shadow and the cowboy’s mercy. 

It had affected him a bit. Maybe more than a bit.

He let out a faint, somewhat pained growl at the touch. It only served to remind him of the tightness, the fabric of his combat pants digging painfully against his throbbing need. Though he takes a moment of pleasure in the other’s teasing hand, his expression quickly flickers back to annoyance.

“God fucking dammit,” 76 huffs, finally realizing that for him to get the relief he craves, it means that he’d have to move away from you, therefore leaving Reaper to do as he likes in the few short moments it would take for him to rip his pants off. For as much as it hurts to let Gabriel have the moment of smug pleasure, the old soldier huffs and backs off, slipping away so he can stand up and start tugging his hands over the overly-intricate fucking buckle.

Reaper immediately took advantage of Soldier 76 leaving to pull off his belt buckle and pulled your bruised lips into another kiss. He took your hand and placed it on his hard cock, then went on to continue his work on your sensitive nipples.

McCree huffed in annoyance at the two men distracting you from his tongue and thrust two of his thick fingers into your thoroughly sopping cunt, and you whimper as you feel them against your walls.   
“Oh did you like that sugar?” McCree smirked.

“Try harder, Vaquero.” Reaper growled as he used one of his shadowy tendrils to spread your legs wider.

“Don’t mind if I do,” McCree chuckled as he lazily lapped at your sensitive nub, your juices and his saliva running down his chin and through his beard. His fingers slid easily from your opening, scissoring, and stretching you preparing you for him or one of the other needy men that had a piece of you in their hands or mouth.

“Oh...my god…” you moaned 

“Así, sigue así...''...mmm,” Reaper growled in your ear as he watched you squirm in the grasp of his tendrils.

Reaper took a step back again when Soldier 76 had managed to unbuckle all his belts and pull out his cock. They both were looking on as McCree did his work on your body. Reaper went to take a seat in front of the show that was unfolding before his eyes, seeing you panting and moaning from McCree and his tendril’s ministrations. Soldier 76 walked up to you and McCree.  
“Enough, Jesse,”Soldier 76 ordered as he held girthy cock in his hands, pumping slightly.

Jesse groaned in annoyance at he pulled away from his delicious treat. You let out a whine, missing the way McCree’s mouth and fingers felt against you, which perked him up a little. He smirked, good to know that he had such an effect on you. 

“You tellin’ me what to do ended years ago Jack,” Jesse scoffed, but he did as he was told.

“Put her on her knees,” Soldier 76 commanded.You could tell he was getting impatient and needed to get his release. Although Reaper sat in front of you, he didn’t participate hungrily as Jack and Jesse. McCree didn’t have to do anything as you went to straddle Reaper, pushing him onto his back.

You pressed a quick kiss onto Reaper’s lips before you slowly sunk down on his cock, a moan erupted from your lips as a deep growl came from the man beneath you. You knew that Reaper was well endowed and being told about it and experiencing it were two different things. He filled you completely, thick, and stretching you to your limit. Slowly you lifted yourself to the tip of his throbbing cock and slowly impaled yourself, up and down, up and down once more. 

A breathy sigh escaped from your lips as another deep growl came from Reaper. You were able to bounce several times before Soldier 76 walked up to you and pushed his hard cock in your face. His face silently telling you what to do.

You took him in your hand, enjoying the weight of the man’s cock before you gave it a few pumps, slowly you took the head of his hard cock between your lips, lightly suckling teasing him. He growled dangerously at your teasing, he wasn’t having it though, he waited patiently enough and damn it he will get his pleasure. 

Without warning he thrusted slightly in your mouth forcing you to take a little more of his throbbing needy cock. You gasped in surprise, but quickly opened your mouth allowing more of his cock to slide in. Your jaw quickly adjusted to his girth and almost as hungrily as the men around you, you devoured him.

Soldier 76 let his head fall back as he savored the moist heat of your mouth, a breathy groan escaped the man’s lips. Grunting, Reaper bucked his hips making sure you didn’t forget how deep he was buried inside of you. He took a hold of your hips and started thrusting upward, he wasn’t going to be beat by the posterboy. 

You moaned from the sudden sensation, which caused vibrations to go through Soldier 76’s cock, eliciting another breathy groan from the man. He weaved his hand into your hair and guided you to take more and to go faster. Soldier 76 grunted as he thrust into your throat, your jaw ached a little from being stretched to accommodate his length and girth.  
McCree was entertained by seeing you take both Reaper and Soldier 76, but he wanted in on the action too. McCree huffed at being left out when he needed release he approached you and the other unbuckling his belt and pants.

As Soldier 76 fucked your throat you were keenly aware of the thick cock pulsing inside of you and the man that was approaching you. You gasped and gagged on Soldier 76’s cock as you felt an immense pressure against your G-spot, almost immediately your head was pulled back from 76’s cock.

A trail of saliva hung from your lips as you coughed as Reaper began to mercilessly buck into you, each time his hips bucked. A strangled wail escaped from your lips as you attempted to steady yourself from Reaper’s brutal thrusts.

“Oh my god!” you cried out 

“Que no es mi nombre, guapa,” Reaper growled. 

“Woah Jack don’t hurt her, she’s our delicate lil’ flower,” McCree chuckled as he gripped his hard cock. Soldier 76 growled in annoyance and pulled at your hair, not enough to cause pain but to remind you to take care of his need for release. A small squeak of surprise came from your lips as your head was guided back to Soldier 76’s saliva-coated cock. He let out another breathy groan.

“Mmmm...looks like you’re mighty occupied, but don’t forget about ol’ McCree now,” McCree chuckled.

The hand you used to steady yourself on Reaper’s broad chest reached out and gently grasped around McCree’s needy cock. A whimper came from McCree as you slowly pumped, a deep groan from Soldier 76 as you pulled from him and took the head of McCree’s cock between your lips.

“Oh god, darlin’. The things you do to this cowboy.” 

You could feel Reaper start to slow his thrusts as you sucked the two men off, taking turns devouring them, teasing the head of their cocks with your sinful tongue, stroking their shafts with both of your hands. You started to put all of your attention into the two men standing in front of you.

''No te olvides de mí, guapa,'' Reaper growled, his bare fingertips digging into your hips reminding you that he was there, buried deep inside of you. You moaned. The moan sent vibrations through Soldier 76’s cock, pushing him over the edge.

“F-fuck,” Soldier 76 grunted as he came on your face. Being in the Soldier Enhancement Program had done a number of things to his body, endurance, speed, strength and sex drive. So the fact that you were able to get him to cum so quickly was a feat. His essence was thick and warm, and you were quite surprised at how much had covered your face. He blushed when you opened your mouth to catch some of it, sticking your tongue out to lick some of the cum that was around your mouth.

Now that Soldier 76 was out for the count, you focused your attention back to McCree making sure you swirled your tongue mercilessly around the head of his cock before taking him completely into your mouth. You took him deep in your throat, looking him in the eyes to be sure that he was paying attention. 

A throaty groan came from Mccree as he locked eyes with you, the noises you made as you devoured his cock made his eyes roll to the back of his head. McCree hissed as his head fell back in pleasure relishing how you stroked and sucked him, an abrupt hoarse groan came from the man as you gripped his saliva coated cock and pumped. 

“Fuck,” McCree hissed as he slowly looked at you, almost helpless. You could tell the man was almost at his limit. His hips jerked underneath the hand you used to steady yourself, his hips slightly bucked a sign that his limit was closer.

“Oh baby...nngnn,” McCree growled as his hips bucked as you took him in your mouth again. You sucked and bobbed while using your hand to stroke his pulsing cock. A strangled groan came from McCree as he looked down at you taking his cock into your mouth as if you’ve done this many times before. You looked up at him as you completely took his cock you felt his cock twitch in your hand. You moaned before you slowly pulled back sucking the head of his cock adding more suction until you suddenly pulled back with a loud pop.

“Boy howdy,” McCree grunted as he came all over your chest in spurts. Painting you in lines of thick white cum. He took a step back to look at his handiwork, giving a smirk when he sees you all worn out, chest heaving, and a satisfied look on your face. Did wonders to his ego. 

“Eres muy traviesa” Reaper groaned as he thrust slowly and watched Soldier 76’s cum slide down your face and onto your chest, mixing with McCree’s cum. Now that he had you all to himself, he didn’t have to hold back anymore. He quickly pulled out to get behind you and pushed you onto your hands and knees causing you to squeak. He chuckled as he slid into you again slowly, growing the entire time. He reached over to grab a handful of your hair and he yanked it back gently, pulling you up so that he can growl in your ear.

“Now that I have you to myself, I’ll show you how a real man does it.” 

You could hear protesting from the other two men, but you didn’t care. Not while Reaper was pounding into you from behind, growling in your ear, hands leaving marks on your dirty body. Skin slapping against skin, the squelching of combined juices paired your cries of pleasure that Reaper forced from you. His low, guttural growls sounded like something you’d hear from a feral animal, fighting for dominance to claim a mate.

Reaper’s hips were fast and hard against your hips, his thrusts were getting sloppier. His grip on your hips was tightening. His groans were getting louder, but not loud enough overtake the sound of your moans. The feel of your heat squeezing against his throbbing cock drove him crazy with need. You were a moaning mess underneath him, you didn’t know how much more your body could handle.

“Mírate... cubierto... eres sucio .. sucio... mierda, voy a venir,” Reaper growled as he rutted into you. You moaned incoherently as Reaper growled into your ear, his thrusts were becoming sloppy losing the brutal rhythm he started with. Faster, harder, each thrust contained more force behind the other.

You could feel the telltale tightening in your stomach, like water pushing up against a dam that’s ready to break. Reaper bucked his hips a few times, before he buried himself deep into your heat, his cock twitching as he released thick ribbons of his cum deep inside of you. A strangled wail escaped from your lips as you felt a hot wave of pleasure rushed through you.

Hesitating for a moment Reaper slowly pulled out, watching his cum drip out from your heat. Without Reaper there to hold you up, your spent body fell over. You were exhausted from all the stimulation and needed a breather. You were a bit disoriented, but you could still hear everything the men were saying. 

“I’m surprised she lasted as much as she did,” Reaper mused.

“Yeah…” Soldier 76 was slowly pulling on all his pants, not wanting to be naked in front of the other two men anymore.

“Now fellas we have to give our lil dumpling more credit, and maybe a bath too,” McCree chuckled, “Y’all must be mighty tired, so I volunteer to help her out.”

Reaper glared at McCree, “We all know you’re just volunteering so you can have her to yourself. I’ll take her instead.”

“Gabe you got most of the action, it’s my damn turn,” Soldier 76 had been mostly quiet the entire time, but he wasn’t going to be quiet this time. The men stared each other down. Soldier 76 with his stern face, McCree with his perpetual smirk, and Reaper with his glare. This was going to be a long day for you.

**Author's Note:**

> "Eres muy traviesa" ( You are very naughty)  
> “Así, sigue así...'' (Like this, keep it like this).   
> ''No te olvides de mí, guapa'' ( Don’t forget about me, girl)  
> "Que no es mi nombre, guapa" (That’s not my name, girl)  
> "Vaquero" (Cowboy)  
> "Lo sientes, guapa? Esto va a estar dentro de ti" (You feel it, girl? This is going to be inside of you)  
> "Mírate... cubierto... eres sucio .. sucio... mierda, voy a venir" (Look at you, covered.... you're dirty... dirty... fuck I'm gonna come)


End file.
